


Read Instructions Before Use

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Medical Examination, Minor Humiliation, Other, Oviposition, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toy Mishaps, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, which is part of the roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: Hot Rod has always been the one more daring when it comes to interfacing escapades. Finally with the arrival of his latest toy, he can indulge in one of the more intense fantasies he has had for a long time.
Relationships: Hot Rod/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright Hot Rod, how does this work?” Sunstreaker asked the very eager speedster as he was nearly tearing open the packaging to get to the toy. Hot Rod had ordered it a few weeks ago, and it had finally arrived.

“From what I read from their store, is that you can either trigger it remotely, or make it tied to your overload, that when you overload, it overloads.” Hot Rod said as he finally got the opaque packaging off, and it revealed something that looked like a regular spike ring but with some small tubing coming from it.

“Well yeah, I’ve seen those “better loads” toys on the vids before.” Sunstreaker said. “Where does the egg part come into all of this?” He asked and without any prompting he received the spike ring. He looked at it while Hot Rod was taking out more parts of the toy, including two round items that looked like some sort of eggs.

“Well,” Hot Rod said as he took out a small bottle of something. There were at least five of them now on the table in front of them. “From what I understood, this attaches to the ring, deforms so it won’t really be noticeable. Inside of it are the eggs, and when it goes out, the eggs activate, take in the fluids in the bottle and your transfluid, and with those they expand.”

“And these?” Sunstreaker asked as he took up one of the round objects.

“Hold on. I think they’re samples.” Hot Rod said as he picked up a piece of paper and unfolded it. “Yes. Included in this is the ovipositor, bottles with the charge liquid and eggs, five total, two eggs shaped as how they will end up like, and -” Hot Rod looked closer at the text and the diagram that detailed the contents. “They’re picturing here a gestation cervix cap but that does not come with the toy.”

“Well, you can’t really use this with a condom. I guess it is to tell us how to make sure no one gets sparked up.” Sunstreaker shrugged, putting the spike ring on one of his fingers, testing out the inner surface of it.

“And I already have spark bafflers installed, so we don’t need to worry about this.” Hot Rod smiled. He had gotten them installed a long time ago, and they had been refreshed a few months ago, and they were not even halfway through their lifespan now. “So, you want to try?”

“Yeah. Those eggs aren’t as big as the ones we practiced with last time.” Sunstreaker said as he picked them up, playing with them a little in his palm. “Softer too, and very smooth.”

“And there is supposed to be five or so in each bottle, and there can be a dud or two. Since we put four of the larger eggs in last time, I think I can handle it.” Hot Rod smirked, then took the spike ring, the ovipositor, from Sunstreaker’s hand. Sunstreaker smirked in return and leaned back with his legs spread. Sunstreaker seemed to be as eager as Hot Rod was.

“How do you want it Hot Rod?” Sunstreaker asked as Hot Rod knelt between his legs, his hand resting on the closed spike cover.

Hot Rod hesitated for a bit, then used one finger to trace around the cover. He had few ideas in mind, but he had to admit that there was one that had practically dominated over all the other.

“I’m alone, driving in the shadows of the Manganese mountains.” Hot Rod said. He felt Sunstreaker tremble beneath his fingers, but resisting the urge to open up at the moment. “Then it starts to rain.” Hot Rod continued.

“So you seek shelter?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Yes, but there is someone already there. He isn’t happy, but tells me I have to entertain him to earn my shelter from the rain. And then I rejoin you once the rain is over, we interface, but then -” Hot Rod hesitated, unsure how to actually say it without sounding stupid.

“And then the consequences of your actions catch up to you.” Sunstreaker said, putting it far more eloquently than Hot Rod could have ever said it. “How do you want me to react?”

“I don’t know.” Hot Rod said almost automatically. He had been more focused on himself in that part of the fantasy rather than anything else. “I think you can be mad, but not angry. Does that make sense?”

“Perfectly.” Sunstreaker smiled. “We’ll just wing that part when we get there.” He said, and then he finally released his spike from the sheath. It didn’t quite sprang out with gusto as Rodimus had hoped for, but he knew that when it came to his own fantasies, he was turned on far more than his partners.

Hot Rod was quick to take the proffered member into his mouth and he sucked. He bobbed his head up and down a couple of times, and Sunstreaker didn’t even try to hold his head up against it. It didn’t take long until the spike reached its full firmness, and then Hot Rod withdrew his mouth off it and held up the spike ring.

“You sure?” Sunstreaker asked.

“I thought that was my line.” Hot Rod laughed low but he didn’t move the hand with the spike ring while his other hand was stroking the spike.

Sunstreaker laughed in turn, then nodded. “Fine, get it on.” He said.

Hot Rod smiled as he carefully slid on the spike ring, making sure that the ovipositor itself did not get crumbled up or twisted as he slid the ring down. When it was down to the base, he moved a small but firm switch. The ovipositor seemed to expand slightly and flattened itself up against the underside of the spike, becoming invisible if looking at the spike from above. Hot Rod didn’t waste much time admiring it as he fetched one of the small bottles and stuck it to the ring. It also became flush to the spike, becoming a small bladder. It didn’t really change the circumference of the spike, which was a bit surprising. Hot Rod had expected it to be more crude as this was just a toy and not a proper spike mod. A quick check on the activation lights and cross-referencing them with the instructions, he was satisfied with it.

“Alright, it is on, and it will unload when you overload.” He said. “Do you want to change it so you activate it manually?” He asked Sunstreaker.

“Nah. I don’t think that’s part of your story.” Sunstreaker said. “Frag, I can barely notice it.”

“That’s good.” Hot Rod said. “So the instructions say it takes ten to fifteen minutes to get the eggs to final size. And you can’t digest this, call poison control if you do, it can be disposed of in any way -” He trailed off. 

“So you won’t be giving me oral then.” Sunstreaker shrugged, backed farther up on the sofa and patted at his thighs. “Now then, get up here and tell me about your little drive in the Manganese mountains.”

Hot Rod felt a sudden rush of relief, seemingly realizing just now that Sunstreaker was ready to go through with this. He didn’t realize until now that he had been anxious about the whole thing. Using the fake eggs was one thing and Sunstreaker had hesitated then. But now it looked like Sunstreaker was totally on board. He sat up on Sunstreaker, his back to his chest, and Sunstreaker’s spike at Hot Rod’s back. Sunstreaker’s arms quickly wrapped around his waist, exploring the transformation seams, his arms going up by his sides, the light touch of the fingers near electrifying for Hot Rod. Hot Rod leaned back and tilted his head backwards, letting it rest on Sunstreaker’s shoulder.

“I’m driving at the root of Manganese mountains.” Hot Rod started, closing his eyes as he pictured the landscape, the high mountains, some of the peaks glimmering as the sunlight hit them at a specific angle. “I’m far away from the cabin we’re staying in. I wanted to take a drive to a gorge but you had some excuses.”

“I told you it was going to rain.” Sunstreaker stroked Hot Rod’s spoiler with one hand while the other pressed on his chest, his fingers pressing down, letting Hot Rod feel the sensual pressure that he loved.

“And I didn’t listen, as usual.” Rodimus chuckled. “And that’s when I feel the first drops. They splash on my roof and hood. I don’t want to come back with corrosion streaks that you’ll berate me for, so I quickly look around for shelter.”

“You see one. A cave.” Sunstreaker used light touches of his fingertips on Hot Rod’s spoiler and back, and Hot Rod noticed that he was avoiding his interface covers. He looked back, only for Sunstreaker to gently turn him forwards again. A chill went down Hot Rod’s back as he closed his eyes again.

“Yeah, a cave. I drive up to it and transform, going inside. It’s cold and dark, but it is a shelter from the rain. I turn around to the cave opening as that’s where the light is, and I see how the rain is now hammering down outside.”

Suddenly, Hot Rod felt how Sunstreaker grabbed hard and fast around him and pushed him down on the floor with Sunstreaker on top, pinning him down. Hot Rod shivered and closed his eyes, feeling the hot body against himself, and any token resistance was quickly dealt with with even more pressure on his body.

“What are you doing here?” Sunstreaker growled, his voice different from usual, more husky, more aggressive, but it was still Sunstreaker.

“I just wanted shelter from the rain.” Hot Rod said, bucking without even trying, and Sunstreaker did not let up.

“This is my place.” Sunstreaker growled. “I am not in the mood to share it with some stranger.”

“Please.” Hot Rod pleaded. “I don’t want to return to the cabin with corrosion streaks, my friend will never let me live that down.”

There was no answer from the cave dweller, Sunstreaker. But then Hot Rod felt the hands on him wander a bit, exploring his body without any thought for Hot Rod’s discomfort. The spoiler was touched, the pipes on the arms felt up, and then one of the hands went between his legs.

“Alright.” The cave dweller said. “You got a choice. Either you go out of here, or I get to frag you. While I dislike strangers in my cave, you look hot enough to be an exception, this time. What will it be?”

Hot Rod whined, and he wasn’t sure if it was because the choice was difficult, or because he just wanted the spike inside of him already. He still kept his eyes closed, not daring to look at Sunstreaker. He was already picturing someone he couldn’t see because it was too dark, someone that had him at their mercy.

“Please.” Hot Rod whined, not sure what he was begging for.

“Just tell me what you want.” The lower hushed tone came uncomfortably close to his ears, while the assailant was still groping him, now with more tender touches that lit a fire in Hot Rod’s core.

Hot Rod didn’t know what to say, what would be the appropriate answer, what would be excusable in this situation. But when the hand went back to his valve panel, he let it open without saying anything.

“Is that your answer?” The one on top of him asked as his fingers stroked the already wet plush valve lips. And a finger plunged in the moment Hot Rod let out a ragged affirmative moan.

The one finger was soon joined by another and Hot Rod couldn’t do anything but tremble as the fingers pumped in and out of his valve, setting a pace that he could not keep up with so soon. He tried pushing back against them to let them in even deeper, but his partner pinned him down even harder, not allowing him enough freedom to move as much as he wanted.

“So wet, so willing.” The husky voice whispered to his ear. “Looks like I lucked into someone so hot and horny. I hope you’re not thinking about your friend that’s waiting for you in that cabin. What would he think if he saw you now?”

Hot Rod laughed low and was rewarded with a deep plunge of the fingers, stroking the starved nodes that were further up in his valve. “He -” He hiccuped as somehow a simple touch of one of the nodes made his whole body shiver in response.

“He would what?” The voice went even lower, and the fingers relaxed a bit, lifting up a little bit of the fog that was close to overwhelming Hot Rod.

“He would say I made a good deal.” Hot Rod said, and was instantly rewarded with a thumb on his outer node, the one that had been not neglected but just forgotten. The sensation of pleasure wracked over Hot Rod’s body and he trembled, his legs spreading even further while the weight on his back increased. And then he felt something far thicker than fingers enter his valve. 

It pushed inside of him slowly, but never stopping. It felt big, it felt long, and Hot Rod felt like it was the biggest thing that he had ever had in his valve. Strong arms wrapped around him while he was pinned down, making him unable to raise his head and chest up as the weight on his back kept him pinned down, and the feel of his partner’s chin on top of his spoiler seemed to be the last thing needed to keep him totally under his control.

Then the arms wrapped around him even tighter, the head resting on the edge of his spoiler, the arms catching the nook between his chest and neck, latching on firmly as a leverage as he withdrew his spike halfway out, and then thrust back in. Hot Rod couldn’t move to meet each thrust as his own body was being used as the leverage for his partner, each thrust brushing at the nodes deep inside his valve that told him that the spike was reaching deeper than he usually experienced. His legs were splayed wide under the weight, the valve lips getting the rare sensation of being pressed on whenever the spike was hilted deep inside of him.

“Aren’t you a little eager?” The voice said and then licked at the top of his spoiler, sending chills down Hod Rod’s spine that seemed to light up even far more sensations deep in his valve. “I’m just using you to get an overload, yet you shiver and moan like I’m your conjunx.”

“So, big.” Was the only thing Hot Rod could conjure out of his vocalizer. He knew he could describe it better, but he was being assailed by the sensations of that big spike, and the grip that was on him almost felt like it was around his mind, isolating him from anything but the pleasure he was feeling, the big spike gliding in and out of him, the valve lips being pushed in each time that spike reached the deepest nodes in his valve.

Then he realized that the voice was correct. The arms holding him were doing it just to leverage the Hot Rod’s own body so the spike could enter him. The body pinning him down was making sure that Hot Rod could not buck up against him. There was nothing in the cave dweller’s action that was showing any consideration for Hot Rod’s pleasure, yet -

Hot Rod cried out as the overload finally hit him, his valve squeezing down on the intruding spike and his body shivering as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed Hot Rod’s senses. He felt the spike going in and out of him so much while he was stuck in his own overload, unable to speak, move or even think. 

It took Hot Rod a while to come down from it, and he still felt the spike moving, the arms holding him in the same leverage position. He tried to move a bit, to get his legs together to at least lessen the feeling in his oversensitive nodes that were begging for rest after the overload, but a growl and the arms wrapped around him even closer. But it didn’t last. The arms unwrapped off him, the weight on his back lifted. But that was short lived. The moment Hot Rod tried to raise himself up, he felt weight on the middle of his back and the back of his head, pinning him down as the spike went faster. It didn’t go as deep as it had before, but it was going faster. Hot Rod gasped and moaned. While the sensation was far from enough to build up to another overload, it felt like more of a massage than the assault that it should have felt like.

And then he felt the arms pin him down to the ground even further as the cave dweller stiffened, his ragged breath turning into shouted moans as his spike twitched inside of Hot Rod’s valve, pulsing the transfluid deep up his valve.

The cave dweller then leaned over Hot Rod’s body, his breaths regulating a bit as he came down from the overload. The spike slipped out at some point, making Hot Rod whimper as he felt the pleasurable pressure leave him and making him miss it already.

“Look.” The cave dweller said. “The rain has let up. It was just a short squall.” Hot Rod felt fingers close his valve cover, and the cave dweller stood up. “Go, go meet your friend in the cabin, show him that you made it through the rain unblemished.”

Hot Rod stood up, his hand feeling up between his legs and brushing aside some of the lubricants that had escaped the confines of his valve. He trembled, picturing the sunshine coming out of the mouth of the cave, and if he would look back he would just see darkness.

“What if I want to meet you again?” Hot Rod asked.

“You have something to remember me by.” The cave dweller’s voice came somewhere behind him. Hot Rod felt around his valve again, aware of the transfluid that was deposited deep inside of him. He was tempted to transform, but he knew he was inside of his apartment, not in the Manganese mountains. He simply lied down, and put his legs up on the sofa, trying his best to keep the transfluid inside of his valve for a little longer.

Sunstreaker went back to the sofa, his hand slowly stroking his spike, cleaning the fluids off it and removing the toy.

“Okay.” Hot Rod said. “Give me a moment before we do the second act. That was intense.”

Sunstreaker smiled weakly back. “Don’t worry, we got the whole evening to ourselves. And in any case, I need a short break as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Rod breathed heavily, having gotten a couple of pillows to help prop up his head and back while he had his legs resting on the sofa while he was laying down on the floor.

That frag had been wonderful, he had managed to sink himself into that fantasy and it had gotten intense. He had really enjoyed it, but he had to make sure of one thing.

“How was it?” He asked Sunstreaker, though he didn’t want to spend the energy to look up at him or stand up to join him on the sofa.

“Good.” Sunstreaker muttered low.

“Words please.” Hot Rod tried to sound more confident, but he wasn’t sure if that pang of fear in his chest had been hidden enough. He had gotten further with Sunstreaker regarding his fantasies than his previous partners, and he was getting afraid that he was soon going to hit the threshold, as close as he was to finally having what he wanted. He knew that he had to have consideration for his own partners, but some previous rejections had hurt him deep, and Sunstreaker was already known for making the words that he spoke hurt like an orbital strike.

Before Sunstreaker said anything, he patted Hot Rod’s legs, the only part he could touch him from where he was. Then it evolved to stroking his legs gently, not pinning them down or anything, just some touch that told Hot Rod that he was still there.

“You know better than to ask people to quantify their experiences.” Sunstreaker said.

“I know.” Hot Rod said bitterly. His insecurity had showed through too well, he turned his head away from Sunstreaker, afraid that he had pushed too far, with that fantasy, that toy -

That he had pushed himself too far by showing himself properly.

“It was fun.” Sunstreaker said, and Hot Rod, eager for the smidgen of approval, looked back over to Sunstreaker, seeing him smiling. That was enough. Hot Rod smiled in response and nodded.

“For me, it was -” Hot Rod hesitated, trying not to sound too eager. “- also fun.” He nodded.

“So, how do you want the second part of this? Are you feeling anything in there?” Sunstreaker asked.

“No.” Hot Rod said. “The instructions said to give it at least half an hour.” He shrugged.

“Good, that gives us time to talk about it.” Sunstreaker said, and Hot Rod scoffed mockingly and turned his head. Sunstreaker liked to talk a bit too much, Hot Rod just wanted -

He hesitated, realizing he wasn’t sure just what he wanted. He and Sunstreaker had done this before, with Hot Rod stuffing the fake eggs into him and having Sunstreaker fish them out in mock surprise. But the game was different now, they had actual setup.

“So, the instructions also warned not to ingest it, right?” Sunstreaker said.

“Uh huh.” Hot Rod nodded.

“So that means you can’t blow me at least.” Sunstreaker said. “I would need a proper cleanup before I let that pretty mouth of yours around my spike.”

“And you can’t spike me, because that could be painful, like that first time we played with those balls.” Hot Rod said.

“You want to spike me?” Sunstreaker asked.

Hot Rod raised himself up part way through, looking between his legs and trying to picture it. “I want you to see it.” He said, motioning his hands around his pelvis, trying to imagine Sunstreaker in some sort of position where he would spike but still see.

“Reverse ride?” Sunstreaker asked.

“I want to see your reaction to the eggs.” Hot Rod groaned, running into the problems of fantasies coming true, that things were more truly awkward when actually trying to attempt them.

“And I can’t give you oral because of the ingestion issues.” Sunstreaker said. “Do they sell stuff safe to consume?”

“Yes, but those bottles were extra, and a set of five cost as much as the toy itself.” Hot Rod said. “Primus, how are we going to do this?”

“I’ll blow you, maybe finger you, and then find something strange in there.” Sunstreaker said. “We’ve done that before.”

“I know, I just -” Hot Rod whined. He had done this with Sunstreaker before, the same situation, the same game, but he wanted something new, something more powerful.

“I know.” Sunstreaker said. “Look, I’ll spring for the edible eggs for when you’re up for doing this again. This is just a trial run, alright?”

Hot Rod found himself heating up as he heard Sunstreaker. He was willing to do this again. He was willing to even pay for the better experience. If he had been in his embrace he would have just melted into his arms.

“If it is just a trial run, we should make sure to finish all the testing.” Hot Rod said as he clambered to an upright position and then onto the sofa, eagerly kissing Sunstreaker as he nearly went onto his body. Sunstreaker just laughed low as he guided Hot Rod onto him, and they embraced each other while in deep kisses and fondling each other. Hot Rod didn’t even need to guide Sunstreaker’s hands as they found the good spots in the waist. Spoiler massage was one thing, the waist and thighs were a whole different thing that really got Hot Rod revved up.

Hot Rod didn’t let Sunstreaker do all the work. He stroked his chest with light touches where he could, then went to the sides. Not where the windows were but beyond it, from the parts of the vehicle mode to the parts that didn’t get exposed while he was driving around. Sunstreaker shivered under Hot Rod’s meticulous touches and Hot Rod smirked.

“I’m so close to just start fragging you.” Sunstreaker said. “Move over.” Hot Rod felt himself guided to move over, off Sunstreaker and onto the sofa next to Sunstreaker but before he could start anew Sunstreaker stood up, giving Hot Rod a slight pang of panic until he saw Sunstreaker turn around, a big broad smile on his face.

“So, how do you want this?” He asked. “You escaped from the rain -” He left the sentence half-finished, a cue that he and Hot Rod had established some time ago.

“You were asleep.” Hot Rod said. “I’m relieved, because that lets me clean up.” He finished for Sunstreaker.

“We sleep in separate rooms, so you don’t wake me up.” Sunstreaker said. “You’re already up before I am in the morning, and you’re here, on the sofa, thinking about what happened yesterday, or thinking about me.”

“I’m thinking about you.” Hot Rod nodded, leaning back on the sofa and spread his legs wide. He then finally opened up his spike panel, and his spike sprang out, jutting up against the naked air, rapidly pressurizing to full erection.

“Start from there?” Sunstreaker said as he looked at the spike with unreal hunger in his eyes, and they widened as Hot Rod started stroking it slowly.

“Yeah.” Hot Rod nodded as he leaned his head back, lazily jerking at his spike as he offlined his optics. He heard the soft footsteps as Sunstreaker was pacing about, either because he was pepping himself up, or he was making the noise just to immerse Hot Rod further into the fantasy. Hot Rod didn’t know which one it was, and at the moment he didn’t care. He just slowly stroked his spike, barely enough to even keep it still erect, but he imagined how he appeared to Sunstreaker, the legs spread far apart, his chest on display because of how his head tilting back would arch his back, and that pretty spike of his begging for some close attention.

“You starting without me?” Sunstreaker suddenly cut in, his voice coming from below Hot Rod and very close to him. Hot Rod opened his eyes quickly and looked down, seeing Sunstreaker already kneeling. Sunstreaker put his hands on Hot Rod’s thighs, and Hot Rod let go of his spike in anticipation of those hot wet lips.

“You were asleep.” Hot Rod shrugged. “You get cranky if I wake you up.”

“Come on, we both know why we took that vacation in the Manganese Mountains.” Sunstreaker said. He leaned closer to the spike, and then shifted a bit. His left hand was resting on Hot Rod’s right thigh while his right hand took a hold of Hot Rod’s spike while also leaning on the other thigh, putting some weight to it. Not enough to hurt or even pin him down, but it carried a clear message nonetheless. Stay.

Hot Rod huffed as the external stimuli felt far better than how it had been when he was jerking himself. Hot Rod twitched a bit as he came to the conclusion that even if they were to stop now, he would have to have an overload, he was already pushed that far.

Sunstreaker shifted again, standing up while still stroking Hot Rod’s spike, occasionally touching the head in that careful manner that drove Hot Rod mad with the gentle touch that sent zaps up his back. Hot Rod had his eyes closed, but he felt Sunstreaker’s lips against his, and they locked into a kiss while Sunstreaker’s other arm felt around Hot Rod’s sides, back and a part of his spoiler.

“Frag you’re so gorgeous.” Sunstreaker said when their lips separated. “Not a single blemish on your perfect body. I was so afraid when you went out for a drive, and doubly so when I saw it started to rain.”

“I told you, even if it would rain it wouldn’t be a problem.” Hot Rod said as his hand guided Sunstreaker back down to the spike that needed the actual attention. Sunstreaker was not about to obey just yet, still exploring Hot Rod’s body, gentle careful fingers covering near every inch of his body in search for blemishes, bumps and some other imperfections, and finding none. Hot Rod had cleaned himself up perfectly, Sunstreaker would not have to know what he did to avoid corrosion streaks during the rain.

And then Sunstreaker stopped stroking his body, apparently satisfied with what he saw and felt. The hand left Hot Rod’s spike, making him whimper at the loss of touch, but was quickly replaced by the hot wet interior of Sunstreaker’s mouth. Hot Rod gasped and jumped as the new sensation hit him like a convoy class freight truck, but Sunstreaker seemed to have anticipated that. He didn’t even flinch or stop, but kept taking in the spike deeper and deeper. 

Hot Rod trembled as he looked down. He saw half of his spike already inside Sunstreaker’s mouth, and Sunstreaker looked up at Hot Rod, paused a bit, then put his hands on Hot Rod’s thighs where they met the waist, and then pushed the spike even further down his intake. Hot Rod gasped as he felt the narrow back of Sunstreaker’s intake squeeze around the sensitive head of the spike, and then go even further down as Sunstreaker deepthroated the spike, his mouth up against the spike housing. 

Hot Rod didn’t dare to move in case he hurt Sunstreaker, holding his breath as each second lasted like a minute, unable to see even part of his spike as it was up Sunstreaker’s intake in its entirety.

Then Sunstreaker slowly raised his head up, the spike slowly coming out of his mouth until it finally popped out with a wet slurp as Sunstreaker had tried to suck it even as he was releasing it. Hot Rod finally relaxed, trembling as he felt the tension leave his body.

“Oh frag you are so pretty when you’re desperate.” Sunstreaker chuckled. “I was so close to actually start jerking myself, you’re even hotter than some of those porn actors.”

“Come on.” Hot Rod huffed out a laugh, hand reaching out and touching one of Sunstreaker’s flares on his head. “My name is Hot Rod,” Hot Rod said, placing emphasis on each part of his name. “What would you expect from me, named like that?” He laughed.

Sunstreaker laughed as well. “Alright, you got me.” He said, then he dove back in. Instead of deepthroating Hot Rod again, he bobbed his head up and down, occasionally drawing out a lick on the whole shaft or licking the head of the spike. Hot Rod couldn’t help the noises that came from him whenever Sunstreaker touched a spot that had been starved for attention.

At some point, Hot Rod started feeling a distinct pressure up in his valve. He realized that it was happening. The oral that he was receiving was already amazing just by itself, but now it was going to be interrupted. Hot Rod trembled as he tried his best to bury the feeling, to keep the eggs up there. But they went up against the valve cover, and it would be soon where he would be unable to keep it closed before the pressure would turn painful.

He was also struggling against his oncoming overload, something that Sunstreaker was very eager to get from him. He held onto Sunstreaker’s flares, trying to push him to take more of his spike, to deepthroat him again, to let him not notice when he would open his valve cover.

As Sunstreaker took the hint and stopped resisting, Hot Rod shouted as he finally opened his valve cover. He arched up as his valve constricted, pushing out those eggs that did not belong in there, his spike even going further up Sunstreaker’s mouth.

But just as the object was now between the valve lips, he felt Sunstreaker’s hand on his valve, the fingers intruding between the lips from above. Sunstreaker was also pushing against the pressure Hot Rod put on his head, a cry of minor pain escaping Sunstreaker’s vocalizer because Hot Rod had thrust too fast for Sunstreaker to anticipate.

Then Sunstreaker let out a puzzling noise, the sensation of his fingers and the fist egg melding together into an unfamiliar feeling that didn’t feel like fingers or spike. Sunstreaker lifted his head completely off Hot Rod’s spike and looked down at Hot Rod’s valve. Hot Rod leaned over as Sunstreaker’s fingers left his valve, and he saw what happened.

“What the frag?” Sunstreaker said as he picked up the egg that had just now been pushed out by Hot Rod.

Hot Rod flinched at those words, his hips twitched up. The chill around his spike from the wet surface rapidly cooling in the air sending him new sensations and his movement as well made his valve constrict again and another egg pushed out of him, in clear view of Sunstreaker’s bewildered face.

“What the frag is this?” Sunstreaker asked as he picked up the other egg. “Where the frag did those come from?”

“I’m sorry.” Hot Rod whimpered, his words nearly inaudible. “It started raining and I -”

“What did you do?” Sunstreaker growled low, one hand squeezing Hot Rod’s spike while the other cupped the valve, the fingers pushing inside. Hot Rod cried out from the sensation, already so close but he didn’t want to overload. Not while Sunstreaker was so -

“He would have put me back into the rain.” Hot Rod cried, his hips bucking up, almost fragging Sunstreaker’s hand. “And then my plating would be corroded, and -”

“What happened?” Sunstreaker’s voice sounded more like a whisper and Hot Rod realized he had come up, his head near his head while he still held around his spike, slowly stroking it but still fast enough to make Hot Rod slowly approach the point of no return.

Hot Rod felt his valve constrict again, another egg leaving his valve. “I’m sorry.” He whimpered. “I should have told you, I should have -”

Sunstreaker then hugged Hot Rod, bringing their chests together while he was still jerking Hot Rod. Hot Rod trembled as he realized just how close he was. He let his head rest on top of Sunstreaker’s, sucking in breath as he tried to keep himself still, as he tried not to -

“It’s okay.” Sunstreaker said, and Hot Rod overloaded, his spike spurting out transfluid into Sunstreaker’s hand, Hot Rod thrusting his hips into Sunstreaker’s hand while riding out the overload. For a moment he could only feel his spike twitching, the blooming warmth in his array and the radiation of his overload spread through his body. 

When he finally was able to feel something outside of his own body, he felt Sunstreaker holding him in a hug, making soothing noises without saying any eligible words. Hot Rod was confused for a moment, but then let himself relax.

When he had finally come off his overload and was ready to move, he pushed against Sunstreaker’s hug, gently pulling the two of them apart. He looked down to see four eggs between his legs, then he chuckled when he saw how the majority of his transfluids had splashed on Sunstreaker’s abdomen.

“Do you want me to jerk you?” Hot Rod asked, remembering how he couldn’t blow Sunstreaker just now, and feeling way too tired to be spiked at the moment.

“I’m good.” Sunstreaker said. “Want me to look for the last one?” He asked.

Hot Rod looked down again in slight puzzlement, then realized there could be up to five eggs in each load. He didn’t feel anything in there, but he still spread his legs and nodded. Sunstreaker nodded in return and pushed his fingers inside, further than was comfortable, especially after such and overload, and he moved them about. Hot Rod could only feel those fingers and nothing else.

“Not feeling anything.” Sunstreaker said. “Want to try to push?”

“Alright.” Hot Rod replied, braced himself and squeezed his valve. It wasn’t the first time he did so, having before pushed fake eggs from deep inside his valve to the front, or at least where he or Sunstreaker could reach with their fingers. But he still felt nothing. He pushed his own fingers inside, which was far more efficient than letting Sunstreaker do it, and explored as deep as he could, squeezing at the same time and feeling the valve walls constrict around his fingers. Nothing.

“Looks like we had a dud.” Hot Rod shrugged. “The instructions say it could happen.”

“Good.” Sunstreaker said, then leaned over Hot Rod to plant a gentle kiss on him. “Can we do vanilla the next few times? This was kinda intense.” He asked.

“Of course.” Hot Rod smiled. Sunstreaker had his limits, and Hot Rod respected them. In return, Sunstreaker seemed to be always ready for what Hot Rod had in mind. Hot Rod had yet to hit some hard boundary, and this was about as freaky as Hot Rod would be able to comfortably do. He pulled Sunstreaker to himself and both of them laid down together on the sofa, embracing each other for the few moments in between fragging and really feeling the need to hit the washracks.


	3. Chapter 3

“Not often that I get you just wandering in here.” Hot Rod heard when he walked into the medibay. He had to admit that he did avoid the regular checkups, which meant that Ratchet sometimes had to call him sternly to actually show up to be then told that he was in perfect health.

“I would have thought you would be glad to see me.” Hot Rod smiled. “Given how hard I try to avoid this place.”

“Yes, but whenever someone comes to me without battle wounds or without an appointment -” Ratchet let it hang in the air for a moment, then motioned Hot Rod to one of the berths. Hot Rod just wordlessly sat on it, wondering if he was making the right decision. Maybe if he would wait, the pain would go away on its own.

“So, what brings you here?” Ratchet said as he sat opposite to Hot Rod.

“I’ve been having these shooting pains.” Hot Rod said. “Deep inside, around here.” He pointed towards his pelvis, slightly above where his spike panel was.

“When did they start?” Ratchet asked as he stood up and picked out some scanners and devices. “Lay down.”

Hot Rod obeyed. “Three-four days ago.” He said.

“Have you had increased discharge from your valve, or discoloration in it?” Ratchet asked.

Hot Rod quickly sat up in alarm, nearly striking Ratchet’s hand with his knee. “What the frag?” He asked.

“Pains around that area are usually in your valve.” Ratchet said. “It could be bruising or tearing.”

“Are you sure? Because it doesn't hurt to interface.” Hot Rod said. “No one has hurt me.”

“Sometimes it only appears later, or you blocked it out.” Ratchet said. “I’m not blaming you or your partner or partners. I want to take a look, just to be sure, alright?”

Hot Rod sighed as he laid back down, spreading his legs when Ratchet asked for it. He had already known that it was a possibility that the hurting was in his valve, but - “I’ve interfaced after having the pains.” Hot Rod said. “It’s further up than that.” He said, which had solidified it as something else than that.

“I’m checking your valve now. It might feel odd.” Ratchet said, and Hot Rod felt something slender enter him. “And your discharge?” Ratchet asked.

“Nothing unusual.” Hot Rod said. He didn’t recall anything being off about it. He never needed any lubrication, his own lubricants were more than enough to have an enjoyable frag.

“Well, your cervix iris looks slightly inflamed and there is some unusual discharge from it.” Ratchet said. “Had any big partners or toys when interfacing?”

“No?” Hot Rod asked. He had never even experienced with bigger partners or toys, though he did have one thing on his wish list at the interfacing toy site that would count.

Ratchet just hummed something non-committal and spent some more time looking down between Hot Rod’s thighs. “Could you try to relax for me?” He asked Hot Rod after a moment.

Hot Rod was puzzled, then tried to get himself more comfortable, while having something unusual and non-pleasurable up in his valve. He then noticed that he had been keeping some tension between his legs, so he vented heavily and tried to basically melt into the berth. Then he felt the whatever up in his valve move a bit, and then withdraw.

“Well, looks like it’s something to do with your gestation chamber.” Ratchet said. “I’m not going to poke at the cervix without a good reason. I’m going to do a quick scan on you, see if anything pops up.” He moved over to pick up a scanner. Hot Rod just tried to relax again, not feeling that comfortable with his valve cover open, but Ratchet hadn’t told him to close it or had closed it for him.

Ratchet waved the scanner’s wand over Hot Rod’s pelvis and was looking at some screen that wasn’t angled so that Hot Rod could see it, not for the lack of trying. It went on wordlessly, but then Hot Rod noticed how Ratchet held the wand still after having been moving it around, and he saw how Ratchet’s face seemed to harden into a look of something else.

“So?” Hot Rod asked.

“Looks like you got a foreign object up in your gestation chamber.” Ratchet finally said, moving the monitor over so that Hot Rod could see. Hot Rod couldn’t really tell what the fainter lines were supposed to be, but there was something round in there that clearly lit up on the screen. Spherical.

“I have spark bafflers.” Hot Rod quickly said. “And you installed them.”

“I mean it’s an actual foreign object, not a protomass.” Ratchet said. “Have you been playing with some interfacing toys that involve putting things into your valve?”

Hot Rod flinched, realizing what Ratchet was asking. He and Sunstreaker had been already careful, accounting for every egg whenever they were playing with those, if only to not lose them or have them be discovered by someone else.

“Don’t all interfacing toys involve shoving stuff up into the valve?” Hot Rod deflected, trying to buy himself some time, to think of another reason for why something would be up in his gestation chamber. The fragging cervix iris was too small to let anything as big as the eggs they’ve been playing with, or that was what he and Sunstreaker thought.

“Well, it’s either that or you’ve been involved in some alien reproduction, knowingly or not.” Ratchet said. “And last time I checked, nothing on this planet can utilize aliens in their reproduction, not have you been off this planet recently enough.”

Hot Rod took another look at the screen, looking at the very visible sphere there. It was odd, this was sort of how he wanted his fantasies to go, that someone discovered it and were accusing him or were mad at him. And that was actually happening right now. But he felt uncomfortable, not horny. There was nothing arousing about this situation, while the scenarios in his head made it so fragging hot.

“How big is it?” Hot Rod asked.

Ratchet didn’t point out his evasion and zoomed in slightly closer. “There, now it is to scale. The image is frozen, so you can move and take a closer look.”

Hot Rod sat up, his face and hands closer to the screen. He moved his hand over it, trying to imagine that flat image as a three-dimensional image, trying to actually know the size of the egg.

“I always made sure to count them.” Hot Rod said low. “I haven’t lost any of them.” He didn’t want to bring Sunstreaker into this, Hot Rod had always been the one responsible for it, counting the eggs with Sunstreaker. He wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t about not trusting Sunstreaker, but wanting to see it with his own optics, to confirm it himself instead of having Sunstreaker tell him that it was okay, that all of them were out.

“Attention waivers.” Ratchet shrugged. “It happens. I’m just more puzzled at how little the cervix gate is inflamed. It would be in far worse shape had it been forced through it. There are some lubricants and relaxants that would made the entry smoother, but the inflammation seems to be more because of the egg trying to get out of the gestation chamber. Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

Hot Rod was wondering where Ratchet was going with this. He had never been in pain from putting the eggs in, except for the first time, when he had been more stupid about it. But he had made sure that all of them were there. He was still stuck on that detail.

And then he remembered it. It had been just four eggs last time. Last time. Four eggs when one should expect three to five of them.

“Frag.” Hot Rod muttered. “A week ago I was experimenting with expanding eggs.” He said.

“How small are those initially?” Ratchet asked.

“Little grains.” Hot Rod said. “I didn’t really see them. I could get the packaging -”

“Don’t bother.” Ratchet said. “I think I know what you’re talking about.”

“You -” Hot Rod hesitated, frozen halfway through getting off the berth. “You do?”

“I keep up with the latest stuff.” Ratchet said. “Mostly for exactly this scenario. I could have sworn that those toys recommended having a cervix cap on to prevent this from happening.”

Hot Rod drew a blank for just a second, and then remembered the diagram of the toy, and the pictured cervix cap that was not included. “I think it did.” He said. “I thought it was just a contraceptive.” He quickly added, feeling the need to at least try to explain why he was dumb.

“Well, next time, read the instructions fully. Two or three times even.” Ratchet said. “Now then, we have to get that thing out. Lie back down, here’s what I’m going to do -”


End file.
